


Lift Up The Receiver, I'll Make You A Believer

by matteblackbats



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, the Catholic Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: “I’m not,” Mikey responds. “But it’s Easter Sunday and Mom makes us come. If I don’t get back soon, she’s gonna be pissed. Do you need anything?”Gabe hums again, his voice weirdly breathy. “Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to have phone sex. But I guess not, you being a good catholic boy and all.”
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lift Up The Receiver, I'll Make You A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode

Mikey groans loud and hits his head against the car seat. He’s overtired, hungover, and doesn’t want to be here. The starchy collared shirt and too small dress pants aren’t helping. Gerard glances at him with a knowing look. They were both out too late last night for this. 

“Stop complaining,” their Mom says from the passenger seat. “It’s Easter Sunday, you can deal with a two hour Mass. It’s not like either of you come all the time.” The guilt-tripping would have more effect if Mikey believed in any of it anymore, but because he doesn’t all he feels is slightly annoyed. 

The church is packed when they get in. Mikey sits in the uncomfortable pew, listening to the priest drone on about holy blood and the empty tomb or whatever the fuck. About 30 minutes into the service, his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. His Dad gives him a dirty look as he slides out from next to Gerard and ducks out of the sanctuary to take the call. Whatever excuse he can use to get out, he’s gonna take.

“Hello?” He says into his phone softly once he’s in a more quiet area of the church lobby.

“Mikey!” The voice on the other end exclaims. It’s Gabe. He was there last night, staying up into the wee hours of the morning too. He should be fast asleep, but instead, he’s calling Mikey.

“Hey, Gabe,” Mikey says. “What do you need?”

Gabe laughs at him through the phone. “Where are you right now? More importantly, what are you wearing?”

Mikey blinks a few times, incredulous. “I’m at Mass. Why?”

Gabe hums, thoughtful. “I didn’t think you were religious.”

“I’m not,” Mikey responds. “But it’s Easter Sunday and Mom makes us come. If I don’t get back soon, she’s gonna be pissed. Do you need anything?”

Gabe hums again, his voice weirdly breathy. “Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to have phone sex. But I guess not, you being a good catholic boy and all.” 

Mikey feels heat bloom in his stomach, even though he’s annoyed. “I probably shouldn’t.”

“C’mon,” Gabe says, his voice still breathy. “I am already. We’re already halfway there.” Oh, Mikey thinks. That’s why Gabe's voice is so weird. He’s jacking off.

“Gabe, no,” Mikey says, even though he can feel his resolve crumbling.

“You’re no fun, Mikeyway.” Gabe teases. “Imagine it, you getting off while you’re supposed to be listening to the word of JC. Wouldn’t it be hot? Dressed up all nice, in your good little catholic boy clothes, hand around your dick somewhere private. I can make you feel so good without even touching you, baby.”

It’s pretty ridiculous as far as dirty talk goes, but it makes sparks shoot down Mikey’s spine. “You’re a bastard.” He says as he beelines to the bathroom. It’s empty, luckily, and he ducks into the handicapped stall and backs against the wall before shoving his tight cotton dress pants unceremoniously half-way down his thighs. His boxers have a wet spot in the front from where Gabe’s dirty mouth has gotten him all hot. “I’m in the bathroom.”

Gabe huffs a laugh. “There's a good boy.” Mikey ignores the way it makes his dick twitch. "Touch yourself for me,” Gabe commands.

Mikey shoves his boxers down and wraps his hand around his dick. He groans softly, tilting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. He swirls his thumb around the head of his cock, precum adding to the slick slide. He can hear the soft sounds of Gabe jacking off through the receiver, Gabe’s breath getting more labored by the minute. He pictures being the one doing it, holding Gabe’s thick cock in his slender fingers, working up and down the length, teasing the head, squeezing the base. It’s a stupidly hot mental image, and he’s not gonna last long. “God.” He moans out. “Gabe, fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Gabe responds, his voice pitching up. “Move your hand faster.” 

Mikey does as he’s told. His labored breathing is loud in his ears in the quiet of the bathroom. He jerks off fast and rough, imagining it’s Gabe, with his big hands and clever fingers. Gabe moans, high and loud through the phone. “You gonna come?” Mikey says in a breathy voice.

“Uh-huh,” Gabe whines. Mikey moves his hand on his dick faster, feeling his balls clench. Suddenly, Gabe yells his name through the phone, and Mikey can tell he’s coming. Mikey pictures it, Gabe spread out on his bed, wanton, all messy hair and olive skin and fresh cum drying on his stomach. 

“Come for me.” Gabe breaths through the phone, and that's it. Mikey turns his head, pressing his mouth to his shoulder to muffle the noise, and comes, shooting all over the stall wall. He slumps backward, breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. 

“That was so hot, dude,” Gabe says. Mikey snorts at him through the phone, not dignifying him with a response. All of a sudden, the bathroom door bangs open.

“Mikey?” A voice calls. It’s Gerard. “Mikes, are you alright? It's been like 25 minutes.”

“I’ve got to go,” Mikey whispers into his phone. “Call you later.” He clicks the phone shut before answering Gerard. “I’m fine!” He calls, making his voice seem shaky on purpose. “Just hungover. You know the drill.” 

“Okay.” Gerard says “Mom says hurry back or she’s gonna be mad.” With that, the door opens and shuts again. Mikey pulls his pants up, and uses some toilet paper to wipe what he hopes is all of his come off the wall. He flushes it, washes his hands, and makes his way back into the sanctuary. 

His Mom gives him a worried look as he sits down. “Are you alright, honey?” She whispers. “Your face is flushed. You don’t have a fever, do you?”

“I’m alright Ma. Really.” Mikey responds, turning his fake attention back to the service. If he can last this next hour without dying of boredom, he’s totally gonna reward himself by calling Gabe again when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> I call this "my religious upbringing effected me deeply and I've spent the last 4 hours listening to the church of hot addiction." Tadaaaaaa.


End file.
